Behind these Navy Eyes
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: If anyone has the same title.. im sorry After undergoing a 2 year training with Hokage sama, Ino starts a new life with Shikamaru, but why did she run away, and get married to Gaara... maybe a sequel if enough ppl request it...GaaxIno InoxShika TemxShika


Behind these Navy Eyes – Ino Centric

Ino walked down the street, crying. Sakura had medic skill, and inhuman strength, Hinata had mastered Byakugan that she was just below Neji, and above even her father. TenTen would not accept mission lower than B rank, and Temari was the best wind user in all of the five countries. Only she stayed the same. What good is a Mind Transfer Technique. She wanted to be better. She wanted to be more like Sakura. Ino wasn't looking where she was going, so she by accident bumped into someone. That someone happened to be Tsunade.

"Oh, Hokage-sama, I'm sorry. I wasn't loo..." Ino was interrupted by Tsunade, and looked up.

"Why are you crying, child?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just…?"

"Are you not good enough?" Tsunade just had to read her mind didn't she?

Ino nodded.

"I can train you, like I did with Sakura, except I don't have to teach you medics, I can teach you Mind Reading, along with other techniques you might find useful. Also, I could train you the inhuman strength. You and Sakura could pair up on mission, and you'd be a perfect duo to send on A rank spy mission, or retrieval missions."

"You'd do that?" Ino stopped crying and looked genuinely happy.

"Hai! Follow me, and let the training begin."

----------------------- Time Skip 2 years ------------------------

After 2 years of intent training, Sakura and Ino both were on the same rank in physical strength. They had completed many missions together, and were now the best of friends. Sakura was dating Sasuke, and Ino was dating Shikamaru.

Ino walked down the alley that led to the house she shared with Shikamaru, and was thinking about the past two years, and how everything has changed so fast. She unlocked her apartment door and heard disturbing noises coming from her room. Ino left her bag on the counter, took off her coat and went to investigate.

"No… NO..!!!" Ino cried as she ran from the house. What she has just seen she never wants to see again. She saw Shikamaru cheating on her with Temari. For FUCK'S SAKE, they were having sex on HER bed. She ran through the main door, and out onto the streets. Shikamaru quickly followed her to tell her, "It's not what you think!" But Ino was gone. Gone with the wind. Ino ran down the streets, and into the forest. She ran and ran, until night fell. She then stopped and camped by a tree that night.

In the morning Ino woke up, and upon remembering what she saw yesterday, she broke down. She picked up a rock and threw it high in the air.

"OW!!" came a voice from somewhere between the trees.

"Who said that?" Ino yelled alarmed.

" Kazekage no Suna, and why are you here in the first place?"

"Gaara…. I mean Gaara-sama, I'm out here, well, because…" and Ino broke down again. Gaara hugged her, and she cried her heart out on his shoulder.

"Here, come to Suna with me, and tell me what happened, okay?"

"Okay," Ino agreed quietly between sobs.

Together the two traveled for three days and nights, and finally arrived to Suna. Gaara took her up to the Kazekage tower, and gave her a room. Ino thanked him, and went her way unpacking. (She has this new jutsu where she can in her mind go back to Konoha, and materialize what she wanted, where she was) After she was done, she materialized her microphone, head phones, recorder, and piano, and began singing a song:

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these navy eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these navy eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these navy eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these navy eyes

After she was done recording her song, she went outside, to tell Gaara what has happened like she promised to.

"You see four days ago, Shikamaru…" Ino started but was cut off by Gaara.

"I know, I heard the song," and with that he kissed her passionately, and promised her he'd never let go of her, if she'd just stay in Suna with him.

And so she did, and in less than a year later, the couple had a huge wedding ceremony, which to even Shikamaru was invited. Even thought Ino's life moved on, she'll never forget the past that will haunt her forever.


End file.
